Novamarines
thumb|center|500px Novamarines są Zakonem Adeptus Astartes Drugiej Fundacji. Wywodzą się bezpośrednio z Ultramarines i za punkt honoru stawiają na podążanie za Kodeksem ich Prymarchy, Roboute Guillimana. Obecnie Zakon działa na wszystkich frontach walcząc z siłami Chaosu i Xenos po tym, jak zakończyła się Krucjata Indomitus. Historia Starożytny Zakon Novamarines jest uparty, jeśli chodzi o podążanie za Kodeksem Astartes i twardo służył Imperium od Tysiącleci. Ich służba jest wzorem dla wielu innych Zakonów, a sami synowie Guillimana są bezprecedensowi jeśli chodzi o Kodeks - zdarzało się, że potrafili walczyć z tymi, którzy zbyt bardzo sprzeniewierzyli się zasadom księgi. Ich wiara w Imperium jest niekwestionowana. Ich siła, upór oraz chęć służby są kluczami do sukcesu Kapituły, która od wieków podążą ścieżką, którą Inkwizycja nazywa Monodominant - czyli doktrynie twierdzącej, że jeśli przetrwanie Ludzkości w Galaktyce równe jest całkowitemu zniszczeniu inteligentnych, lecz obcych form życia, to należy to zrobić.str. 116 Utworzenie thumb|244px|Symbol Novamarines Podczas podziału Legionów Astartes, czcigodny Kapitan Ultramarines, Lucretius Corvo dał początek istnienia Zakonowi. Ten czempion i weteran z bitew przeciwko Niosącym Słowo na Astagar podczas Herezji Horusa, przez sześć dni bronił się przeciwko większym siłom wroga i w ostatnim, szalonym kontrataku i wraz ze swoją kompanią zniszczyli Tytana Warlorda Fellghast ''i przełamali oblężenie. Corvo otrzymał od Prymarchy '''Laur Uporu' (ang. Laurel of Defiance), który do dziś dzień jest świętym reliktem w Fortecy Zakonu na Novum. Nowy Mistrz Zakonu był głęboko oddany swojemu Prymarsze i Kodeksowi Astartes, które Guilliman napisał. Pierwszym krokiem do odróżnienia nowego Zakonu od ich poprzedników było ustalenie jego kolorów i ikonografii. Niezwykła część barw zakonnych pochodzi z osobistej heraldyki Corvo. Kiedy Zakon otrzymał opiekę nad światem Honourum, Mistrz Corvo wkrótce objął jedną z rodzimych dróg tego świata. Tradycja kulturowa planety tatuowania jako formy osobistego honoru została zaadaptowana i stała się tradycją. Otrzymali rozkaz od samego Guillimana, by strzec Świata-Fortecy Honorum na północy Segmentum Ultima. Obiecali chronić Segmentum swoim życiem, co robią od ponad ośmiu tysięcy lat. By to uczynić, ich siły są podzielone i działają niczym flota bazująca na okrętach i ich oddziały można spotkać w wielu miejscach na raz i często to oni są pierwszymi, którzy odpowiadają na prośby o pomoc.str. 116str. 74 Blade Zniszczenie (Późne M34) Jednym z najwcześniejszych honorów bitewnych Zakonu datuje się na późny okres 34. Tysiąclecia, choć udokumentowany, pozostaje owiana tajemnicą do dziś. Podczas mrocznych czasów znanych jako Nova Terra Interregnum, gdy Imperium podzieliło się walczące frakcje, miało miejsce zagrożenie ze strony Gwiazd Ghoula znane jako Blade Zniszczenie. Inkwizycja, podczas śledztwa odkryła, że istnieje połączenie pomiędzy zagrożeniem, które zostało wcześniej ocenzurowane i rzekomo zniszczone oraz czymś, co można nazwać równocześnie "plagą narodzoną z Gwiazd" jak i "maszynami z Koszmarów" , które dokonało rzezi na całych sektorach. Jedynym dowodem na to, że Novamarines spotkali się z tym zagrożeniem jest starożytna stela, którą można znaleźć w samym Pałacu Imperialnym. Ten artefakt chwali Zakon i wspomina, że: "Dzięki ich poświęceniu i niezrównanej odwadze, powstrzymano to, co umrzeć nie może i tak ocalili najświętszą domenę Ludzkości" . Inskrypcja w dalszej części nazywa jedenaście innych Zakonów, które zginęły w walce, która musiała mieć apokaliptyczne rozmiary. Sami Novamarines w swoich kronikach milczą o dziwo na temat konfliktu i możliwe, że to starożytne zagrożenie dotyczyło wielu obecnie już martwych, a niegdyś zamieszkanych światów w tym regionie.str. 118str. 75 Xeno-bójstwo Lok'Kroll (119.-164.M37) Był to konflikt, podczas którego po raz ostatni zobaczyć można było cały Zakon działający w jednym miejscu. Novamarines zgłosili się do pełnienia roli forpoczty sił Edyktu Eksterminacji (ang. The Edict of Extermination) przeciwko okropnym obcym Lok'kroll. Ci olbrzym obcy-bezkręgowcy, skazali się na potępienie, gdy zaczęli oddawać cześć Siłom Chaosu i w przeciągu stulecia stali się małym imperium na południu od spaczniowej anomalii znanej jako Burza Gniewu Imperatora. Ich nagła ekspansja, której towarzyszyły mordy na ludziach i masakry kilku kolonii doprowadziły do decyzji o oczyszczeniu terenów z plugastwa przez Imperium. Pod przywództwem Novamarines, domena obcych była sukcesywnie blokowana przez Flotę Wojenną Ultima, podczas gdy Novamarines, wspierani przez CIX Grupę Armii Phyrus i oddziały egzekutorskie Szwadronów Śmierci, zaatakowali i zniszczyli odizolowane posterunki Lok'kroll i światy-gniazda na raz przy wykorzystaniu broni do Exterminatusa (oczywiście za zgodą Edyktu). Nic nie zostało z Lok'kroll oprócz kilku taksydermicznie zachowanych obiektów na Bastionie Geniticus na Varsavia.str. 118str. 119 Oczyszczenie Śmierci Prawości, (887.M39) (Wkrótce) Powstanie na Luxor (812-813.M41) Jedną z najciekawszych akcji, w której brali udział Novamarines, była interwencja podczas Powstania na Luxor w 912.M41. Na Luxor '''industrialnym świecie, ważnym systemem dla Departamentum Munitorum w Sektorze Helioret, panowali okrutni Oligarchowie, których rządy doprowadziły do zamieszek robotników, którzy byli wspierani przez Legion Alfa i kilka band renegackich, którzy dokonali inwazji i wsparli rewoltę. Istniało zagrożenie upadku systemu i Novamarines uważali, że może być to początek łańcucha w upadku setek innych, cennych światów. Bez zwłoki i nie czekając na wsparcie, czy rozkaz władz Segmentum, Zakon zebrał siły, jakie były do dyspozycji i zaatakował natychmiast, nim rebelianci mogli zmiażdżyć lokalny opór. Kontr-inwazja Novamarines była udana, gdyż w wielkich miastach potrafili wykorzystać swoje atuty i rozbijali większe siły wroga. Ich Land Raidery i Predatory były znacznie lepsze od wrogich czołgów, którymi kierowali niedoświadczeni poborowi. W głównym porcie rozbili główne siły Legionu Alfa. Po wszystkim, Novamarines i siły Imperium przywróciły porządek w niespełna rok.str. 119 Wojna o Badab (906-908.M41 - czas działania Zakonu w Konflikcie) (Wkrótce) Trzynasta Czarna Krucjata (999.M41) Siły Novamarines biorą udział w obronie Cadii. Jako część sił Astartes, w sile czterech kompanii, brali udział w '''Ofensywie z Wysokiej Orbity, która dała czas innym armion na tzw. Długi Odwrót i pozwoliła ocalić miliony istnień.str. 160-161 Krucjata Indomitus i Wojna Plagi Siły Novamarines biorą udział w Krucjacie Indomitus i towarzyszą głównej Flocie pod dowództwem samego Prymarchy. Biorą udział w bitwie o Raukos, i podobnie jak inne Zakonu wywodzące się od Ultramarines, po zakończeniu Krucjaty wyruszają za Guillimanem do Pięciuset Światów. W ich szeregach jest wielu nowych Kosmicznych Marines Primaris, z których wyróżnia się dawny członek Szarych Tarczowników, Justinian, który tak jak wielu innych Primaris wcześniej walczył w mieszanych oddziałach. Siły Novamarines towarzyszą Lordowi Dowódcy Imperium, który czym prędzej wyrusza z odsieczą do oblężonego przez Mortariona Ultramaru. Podczas pierwszego lądowania, Novamarines rzucają armię w sile trzech kompanii. Obrona ''Galatana ''wymagała obecności pięciu kompanii Zakonu. W trakcie konfliktu, Novamarines dzielnie wspierają swoich braci, lecz potwornym kosztem - ginie wielu z członków Zakonu, a pośród nich Mistrz Bardan Dovaro z ręki Typhusa. Jednak siłom Novamarines udało się doprowadzić do pojawienia się Kosmicznego Fortu Galatan ''na polu walki i przechylili w ten sposób szale zwycięstwa na stronę Imperium.Rozdział 20.Rozdział 28.str. 158-159 Dom Macierzysty W momencie ich założenia, Roboute Guilliman przyznał Novamarines władzę nad planetą Honorum. Przez dziesięciolecia istnienia odpowiedzialnie strzegli i eksploatowali jego zasoby. Kiedy zyskali zaufanie mieszkańców, planeta reprezentowała północną granicę Segmentum. Od tego czasu region zabezpieczony znacznie się rozszerzył, ale ich odpowiedzialność za utrzymanie bezpieczeństwa w całym regionie nie uległa zmianie. Planeta charakteryzuje się brutalnymi burzami, dzikimi morzami i jałowymi górami. Większość rodzimych form życia to prymitywne rośliny i porosty. Jego fauna składa się głównie z bezkręgowców zamieszkujących ocean. Wiele bardziej wyrafinowanych organizmów wykorzystuje silne toksyny, które są równie skuteczne przeciwko ludziom, jak i przeciwko rodzimym gatunkom planety. Zanieczyszczenie metalami ciężkimi występuje w wielu regionach świata, co prowadzi do toksyczności wielu jego roślin. To tak, jakby planeta aktywnie próbowała bronić się przed wtargnięciem jakiegokolwiek życia. Ludzkość nieustannie walczy o zdobycie choćby kawałka terenu w zdradliwym otoczeniu planety. Dzika populacja ludzka składa się z koczowniczych plemion myśliwych-zbieraczy, czyli osób dosyć pierwotnych. Ci dzikusi stale migrują, aby uniknąć najgorszego brutalnego klimatu planety i nieustannie poszukują dostępnego pożywienia. Brakuje im zasobów lub zdolności do skutecznego zakładania kopalń lub udoskonalania i kształtowania wyrafinowanych metali. Ci, którzy mogą przetrwać w tym trudnym środowisku, udowodnili, że wybierają wyjątkowych kandydatów do członkostwa w Novamarines. Zakon włączył tubylczą tradycję tatuażu rytualnego jako część ich kultury. Brat Zakonny często upamiętnia wielkie osiągnięcie, dodając do swojego ciała dodatkowy tatuaż. Mogą to być rutynowe działania, takie jak ukończenie Inicjacji Aspiranta do Zakonu lub przydzielenie nowej Kompani. Częściej symbolicznie opisują działania Kosmicznego Marine w trakcie kampanii. Kiedy członkowie Zakonu ponownie się łączą, często spędzają godziny, pokazując swoje najnowsze tatuaże, opowiadając o sukcesach i tragediach, które doprowadziły do najnowszego dzieła sztuki.str. 116str. 76 Organizacja ''thumb|255px''Zakon Novamarines jest dumnym członkiem Drugiej Fundacji, będącymi efektem podziału Legionu Ultramarines w ramach reformy Adeptus Astartes Guillimana. W rezultacie są jednymi z najbardziej restrykcyjnych wobec Kodeksu Zakonów, który wręcz wymusza na sobie bycie w pełni zorganizowanymi wedle nauk księgi, co nie przeszkadza im działać w całej Galaktyce. Zakon również dumnie dzierży insygnia i trwa w kulturze bitewnej od początków ich istnienia. Większość tytułów nie różni się mocno od tych, które nadawane są Ultramarines i innym obrońcom Ultramaru, choć Zakon odseparowany od nich sporym dystansem i jest całkowicie niezależny w operacjach. Inną cechą Novamarines jest panoplia bitewna, czyli ich bogata zbrojownia w relikty wojenne, które dzięki ich staraniom wciąż działały pomimo upływu czasu. Wiele z nich pamiętało Wielką Krucjatę, a niektóre pochodziły z ery przed-imperialnej. Są nie do zastąpienia, jak choćby Pancerze Terminatorskie ich 1. Kompani, używane w największej potrzebie, czy starożytne wzorce Predatorów, Vindicatorów czy Whirlwindów, które są rezerwami na Honorum.str. 118 Doktryna Wojenna Zakon jest niezwykle skoncentrowany na utrzymaniu zasad stojących za Kodeksem Astartes. Jako takie, ich podejście wojskowe jest zgodne z podstawowymi zasadami. Ci Kosmiczni Marines postępują zgodnie z instrukcjami świętej pracy Prymarchy odnośnie ich organizacji, taktyki, a nawet metod szkolenia. W sytuacjach, w których Kodeks oferuje rozwiązanie, Zakon dokładnie ją stosuje. W tych znacznie mniej powszechnych przypadkach, w których jego porady są niejasne, rygorystycznie próbują zinterpretować jego zamiary i postępują w sposób, który jest najbardziej spójny z innym materiałem prezentowanym w tomie. Zgodnie z Kodeksem, na każdej spółce Kapituły przypisane są określone obowiązki zgodne z wyznaczonymi rolami. Z wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy wracają po zapasy, cztery kompanie bojowe często biorą udział w rozszerzonych patrolach w całym Segmentum Ultima. Warto zauważyć, że Novamarines wyjątkowo chętnie oferują swoją pomoc każdemu, kto jej potrzebuje. W całej swojej historii obejmowało to praktycznie każdą organizację imperialną. Dotyczy to Inkwizycji, Departmento Munitorum, a nawet Wolnym Handlarzom. Jeszcze bardziej godne uwagi jest to, że często pomagali również także innym Zakonom Kosmicznych Marines. Przy niezliczonych okazjach, Novamarines wysłyłi znaczną liczbę jednostek, aby pomóc Braciom Bojowym z innych Zakonów w pokonywaniu zagrożeń daleko poza granicami Segmentum Ultima.str. 77 Genoziarno Genoziarno Novamarines jest całkowicie zgodne z Ultramarines - ich progenitorami. Zgodnie z tą szlachetną linią, nie wykazuje żadnych oznak zanieczyszczenia i produkuje pełen zakres implantów dla Kosmicznych Marines. Ich rezerwy były wystarczające, aby sądzić, że Adeptus Administratum wykorzystało genoziarno Novamarines jako podstawę do stworzenia następnych Zakonów. Troska, z którą dbają o zachowanie zasobów genów jest bardzo podobna do ich świętego obowiązku obrony Segmentum Ultima i starannego utrzymywania wielu starożytnych machin wojennych pod ich opieką. Wszystkie te elementy stanowią rdzeń tradycji Kapituły, które są uważane za absolutnie niezbędne dla jej zachowania.str. 76 Nie ma oficjalnych sukcesorów, choć na pewno ich genoziarno posłużyło do utworzenia kilku Zakonów tj. Mroczni Synowie i Aniołowie Furii.str. 116 Znane Kampanie *Blade Zniszczenie, M34 *Xeno-bójstwo Lok'Kroll, 119.-164.M37 *Oczyszczenie Śmierci Prawości, 887.M39 *Powstanie Luxor, 812-813.M41 *Wojna o Badab, 901-912.M41 *Upadek Cadii *Wojna Plagi Bohaterowie Zakonu *Lucretius Corvo, Pierwszy Mistrz i Założyciel Zakonu *Bardan Dovaro, Mistrz Zakonu, poległ podczas walk na Porcie Gwiezdnym Galatan w trakcie Wojny Plagi *Gustus Fiore, Kapelan *Corben Nyle, brak bitewny, członek Szwadronów Śmierci *Starożytny Horest Cain, Czcigodny Drednot, członek Szwadronów Śmierci *Mordaci Blaylock, Kapitan 1. Kompani Novamarines, zwany Łamaczem Blokad *Justinian Parris, Porucznik Primaris Źródła ''Imperial Armour volume Nine - The Badab War Part One: Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter: Dark Imperium aut. Guy Haley Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook 8 ed. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Novamarines Kategoria:W BUDOWIE